Her Hero
by vampire-luvr
Summary: Rachel has a particularly bad day at school and ends up being comforted by the last person she expects.  Rated T simply for some thematic violence.  Chapter two now up.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Day

Rachel was having a miserable day. She had somehow woken up late and had not been able to fit her workout in, and had only barely made it to school on time. Then she had to take a really hard test in her history class and she felt like she had not done very well on it, and she had been slushied in her favorite sweater. The red stains would be hard to get out. And then there was Quinn and Finn and everything that came with them. Rachel had feelings for Finn and she was sure that he had feelings for her too, but he was with Quinn because she was carrying his baby, or so he thought. She hated knowing that Quinn was lying to Finn and he believed her without a second question.

Rachel was leaving glee practice when Santana cornered her in the hallway near the lockers. "What do you think you are doing with Puck?" she demanded of Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, startled by the outburst. "Nothing is going on between Puck and I."

"Damn right there isn't," Santana spat. "Because understand me when I say that Puck is mine." As soon as she was done, she turned and walked away.

Unfortunately Rachel was not as lucky, and her encounter was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. She ran from her locker crying, completely forgetting her books. She was almost to the front doors of the school when she ran into someone. Looking up, she saw that it was Finn. She couldn't decide if he was the first or the last person she wanted to see.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, quickly trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. It was one thing for everyone to see her cry theatrically, but no one saw her actually cry. Ever. She made sure of it.

"Rach, you know you can tell me, right?" he told her. The sight of her standing in front of him, trying to hold everything in and clearly failing, broke his heart. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he closed in on the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. He expected her to go rigid and push him away and get defensive, but instead she surprised him when she broke down and started crying into his shoulder. "Rachel, talk to me!" he said, alarmed at her crying. He didn't mind being the shoulder that she cried on, but the fact that she was crying at all alarmed him. Rachel was strong and together, and for her to be crying like this it had to be serious.

Rachel buried her face farther into Finn's shoulder and took a shuddering breath. "I just woke up late, got slushied, failed a test, and then just sat there while Mr. Schue gave my solo to Tina. Today is just miserable."

"Rachel, that can't be all that it took to shake you up. You're tougher than this. What really happened?" As he asked this he began to rub circles across her back.

Rachel debated whether or not to tell him everything. Finally she told him, "I spent the night in the hospital with my dads. I didn't get home until about three in the morning. My dads were attacked outside of a bar. My dad got off with a few cuts and bruises, but my daddy, he's worse. He's in a coma and the doctors don't know when he is going to wake up."

That explained it. Her dads were her world outside of music. If something happened to them, that would set Rachel into a tailspin. "Aw Rachel, I'm so sorry. Is there anything that I can do?"

"Will you take me home?" she asked.

Finn continued to rub circles on her back. "Absolutely. Let's go get your books." As he released her from his embrace, he missed the feeling, and so he reached for her hand as they walked towards her locker.

Author's Note-  
So obviously I don't own any of the characters or I would be with Finn or Puck or Sam… And Kurt and I would be best friends. But I don't. So I'm thinking that I want to make this a multi-shot. But reviews would be nice so I know that reviewing would even be worth it. Thanks!

Vampire_Luvr


	2. Chapter 2: Chemistry Help

"Here we are," Finn said as he pulled his truck into the driveway of Rachel's house. He quickly undid his seat belt and walked over to Rachel's door, opening it and helping her out.

"Thank you," she said as she took his hand. When she landed on the floor, she noticed that he did not immediately let go of her hand. They walked to her door together.

"Are you going to be okay alone?" he asked her.

She paused. The last thing that she wanted was to be alone. She didn't know when her dad would be home, and the thought of a cold house made her shudder. But Finn had already done enough for her, and she couldn't ask him to stay longer. "I'll be fine, thanks," she finally said.

Finn looked at her. He thought he saw her shiver when he mentioned that she would be alone. Finn had a choice. He could stay here and be with Rachel while she clearly needed someone, or he could go home, work on his homework, and then try to work something out with Quinn. Maybe they would go to dinner at some fast food place and then end up watching tv. He thought the choice should be an easy one. He knew Quinn would be mad at him if she found out that he drove Rachel home, let alone stayed in her house while no one else was there. But he couldn't leave her alone.

"Hey Rachel," he said, "since I am here and all, would you mind helping me with my chemistry homework? I didn't understand today's lesson at all and I know that it will take me forever to do." It was the first reason that popped into his mind. He really didn't need help with the lesson, he understood it just fine. But it seemed to work. Rachel visibly brightened when he asked.

"Sure," she said. "It's the least that I could do. Come on in."

The inside of Rachel's house was not what he expected it to be. Granted, he was not exactly sure what he had expected, but certainly not this. Her house looked almost normal. A little more nicely decorated than some homes, but nothing over the top or tacky. The floors were a dark wood and the walls were a light tan color. The couches were dark blue and very nice looking, and a fire place stood on the wall opposite the couches, with a very large flat screen television above it.

"How about we work on the homework in the kitchen?" Rachel asked as they walked around the corner.

"Sounds good to me," Finn answered.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Rachel asked as she herself went to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle and an orange. "I think my dads keep some soda in here somewhere and there are chips in the cupboard if you want some."

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks," Finn said as he sat down in the chair closest to him and pulled out his chemistry book.

Two hours and several homework assignments later, Rachel was the first one to hear the key turn in the lock of the front door. "Dad is home," she said to Finn where he sat working on his math assignment. Finn stood up just as Leroy walked around the corner into the kitchen.

"Hey Rach," he said before he noticed Finn standing there. "And you must be Finn," he added. "Rachel has told us all about you." As he said this he stuck his hand out to shake Finn's.

"Dad, how is daddy?" Rachel asked, cutting straight to the point. Leroy's face fell.

"Still no change," he said. "I'm assuming that Rachel told you what happened?" Leroy asked Finn.

"Yes sir. I am sorry to hear about it," Finn said. And he was. It made him feel bad for all the times that he had treated Kurt poorly. "Is there anything that I can do to help you and your family out?" he asked.

"Thanks son," Leroy said, "but for now we will be okay. I know my Hiram and I know he will wake up."

"Dad, when can I see him?" Rachel asked.

"Honey," Leroy said, "it's been a long day for me, and the visiting hours are almost over. I promise you there has been no change, so you have not missed anything. How about you drive over tomorrow after school and you can visit then, ok?" he asked.

"Ok," she said.

"Well I'd better get going," Finn said as he walked towards the door. "Thanks for all your help, Rachel. It was nice to meet you Mr. Berry."

"Please, call me Leroy," he said, "and the pleasure was all mine. Drive safely."

Finn turned to leave but Rachel followed him to the door. "Finn, wait," she said. "I'll walk you out."

"Ok," he said as he grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door. He held the door for her as they walked outside and over to where his truck was. He was just about to get in the car when Rachel finally spoke.

"Thank you Finn for everything you did today. You don't know what it meant to me. Especially since I know you didn't actually need help with the chemistry," she said, smiling.

"No problem Rachel. I just know you needed someone. I was happy to help. Just like I will be more than happy to help you tomorrow when I pick you up in the morning for class," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, we left your car at school," he said.

Rachel laughed. She hadn't even thought about it. But she didn't want to inconvenience him. "Finn," she said, "you don't have to pick me up. I know that you live on the opposite end of town."

"Rach," he said, "it's no big deal. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 7:30, ok?" he asked.

"Ok, see you then," she said.

"Yeah, see you then," he said before he made a split second decision and stepped forward to hug her. He was not surprised this time when she let him. She even hugged him back.

"Thank you Finn," she said.

"For what?" he asked as he stepped back.

"For everything," was all she answered.

Author's note:  
Granted, I sadly still do not own Glee or any of the characters. Please take a moment and review as to whether or not I should continue, because I think that it could end there and be complete, although I have ideas for how I could continue it as well. Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know. It just takes a moment to review. Special thanks to and way2domestic for your reviews.

Vampire_Luvr


End file.
